


The Serpent Who Stole Christmas - EFAE Coda

by LazyDaizy



Series: Eye for an Eye [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Heist, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: The Serpents plan a Christmas heist but something seems off and Betty can't put her finger on what exactly feels so wrong.orJughead pulls a fast one on Betty and turns Christmas on it's head.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Eye for an Eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592740
Comments: 77
Kudos: 473





	The Serpent Who Stole Christmas - EFAE Coda

**Author's Note:**

> It's here. Only two weeks late :/ 
> 
> I hope you all like and I hope it flows well....i'm so out of writing shape, this is me jumping back in.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, it's late but i was determined to post.
> 
> love you all

Betty woke slowly as she felt the bed dip and a hard body slide in next to her. She smiled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

“Hi baby,” she whispered, snuggling closer and breathing in the familiar scent that she loved so much.

“Hi love,” Jughead whispered, his lips pressing against her ear. “I missed you.” 

Betty smiled and turned around, her arms going around his neck and pulling him close, pressing herself to him in a tight hug. “You’re home early,” she breathed into his neck. “I was expecting you on Saturday.”

“I didn’t want to be away from you anymore,” he sighed, pulling his head back and smiling at her. 

“Mmmm,” she murmured when he brushed his lips over hers. “What time is it?”

“Just after midnight, I think,” he said softly, his lips moving down her neck. He came back up and took her mouth in a heated kiss and she moaned and wrapped herself around him. A week apart was definitely too long.

“Welcome home,” she gasped when he bit her bottom lip, tugging gently on it. She shivered as his hand moved down her leg and back up, sliding under his t-shirt that she loved to wear to bed.

“There’s no place like it,” he said softly as he shifted and settled between her legs. 

“Oh, so you missed the beach?” she teased, arching into him.

“I missed a beautiful blonde on the beach,” Jughead murmured, his mouth moving across her chest. Betty let her hands wander over him, so happy to have him home and he slowly and thoroughly made love to her until she was yelling his name for the entire island to hear.

The following morning they sat on the front deck of their cottage and watched the waves crash on the beach, drinking coffee and eating pancakes that Jughead had whipped up. 

“So, how was your trip?” she asked around a bite of food. Jughead sipped his coffee and met her gaze as he lowered the cup and set it on the small table.

“How would you feel about going to Switzerland for Christmas?” he asked slowly. 

Betty stopped chewing and stared at him. “Are you serious?” she asked in surprise after she swallowed. “Why?”

It had been 3 years since they left New York and settled on the island and while Jellybean had chosen to go to school in Switzerland, she had since finished her program and moved to Australia where she had settled into a quiet life there, so Betty knew it wasn’t to spend the holiday with his sister.

“Well, as much as I’d like to say it will be a romantic holiday, we’ve actually been planning a heist,” he admitted.

“Are you joking?” she gasped. “How could you not tell me that?”

“Because I didn’t know if we could pull it off or not. The Serpents are getting bored with the little petty heists we’re pulling around here. They wanted something bigger.”

“And how long have you been planning this? Why wouldn’t you tell me? Regardless of possibly not being able to do it, that’s not something you should keep from me,” Betty frowned. “Is this because of what I told you? You promised you wouldn’t keep me sidelined!”

“No, I swear, it’s got nothing to do with that, I promise,” Jughead said quickly, taking her hand. “I really just needed to look into it and see what it was all about and I’ve decided it’s a good heist.”

“Is it safe to venture so far from home?” Betty asked in concern. “I mean, we are supposed to be retired after all.”

“Hey, you’re the one who got us all back in the game,” he said with a smirk, reminding her of their first heist not long after their “retirement”.

“I know, I know,” she said with a laugh. “So, do I not have a role then? I just watch from the sidelines?”

“No actually,” he smiled. “We have everything figured out on how to get in, what to shut down, how to get past security. You will be the beautiful lady on my arm and you get the honors of taking the prize from the safe and carrying it to safety.”

“Seriously, Jughead,” she grumbled. “That kind of planning usually takes weeks. How did I not know any of this?”

Jughead sighed and leaned back. “Okay, maybe it was because of what you told me…”

“I knew it!” Betty fumed. “Jughead, you promised!!! I’m not an invalid!”

“Baby, I know, but I just wanted to make sure you would be safe, that’s all.”

“Stop babying me!” she sighed with a glare. “Now, tell me….what are we stealing exactly?”

“A microchip with a lot of bank account numbers on it,” Jughead informed her with a grin.

“Who’s bank accounts?” she asked, taking another bite.

“Oh just some mobsters and sweat shop employers. They won’t miss it.”

Betty burst out laughing. “They won’t miss it?” 

“Well, no because they don’t even know this other guy has it. Word is that he’s going to use it to black mail some of these men and I just figured, why not take it off his hands, make some sizable donations to some charity’s in desperate need of Christmas funds and then just set the rest on fire – so to speak.”

“Hmmm, so we’re not going to be making anything on this heist? Just _redistributing_ funds?”

“Well, I don’t know if i’d say that,” Jughead shrugged with a sly grin. “We’ll get the satisfaction of knowing these guys will all have a horrible Christmas.” Betty smiled and got up from her chair and moved over to his, settling herself in his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Why, Mr. Jones, are you telling me that you’re going to steal their Christmas?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned and she laughed, giving him a soft kiss. His hand moved up her leg, squeezing when he got to her serpent tattoo and she smiled against his lips.

“You still like that?”

“That and all the other ink you’ve gotten. It’s sexy as hell,” he growled, his hand moving up her shirt to trace the letters she had tattooed on her side. It was a poem he had written for her as a birthday gift the year before and she had cried all over it and ruined the paper and then decided to put it on her skin so she’d always have it with her. He’d never admit it to anyone, but it had made him tear up. She was starting quite the collection on her body, teasing that she was trying to catch up to him but she had a long way to go before that happened.

“Why don’t we finish eating and you and everyone else can fill me in on all the details of this heist,” Betty suggested before his wandering hands had her dragging him back to bed. He sighed in mock annoyance and agreed.

A couple of hours later, the Serpents were gathered at the main lodge in the meeting room and going over all the details of the Christmas heist. Betty was astonished that they had managed to plan it all without her suspecting a thing. 

“I can’t believe you two,” she glared at Toni and Cheryl. “We’re best friends and you let Jughead plan a heist without including me?”

“Sorry hon,” Cheryl said with a grimace. “He just said he wanted to surprise you with it and not stress you out with details.” Betty rolled her eyes and glared at Jughead. He winked in return and she almost laughed. 

“I’m not…”

“An invalid,” he finished for her. “I know babe.”

Betty sighed and looked around at the group. “When do we leave?” she asked. Sweet Pea grinned at her eagerness, and opened his laptop.

“I’m booking the flights as we speak. I want us in Switzerland on December 20th. The heist is Christmas Eve and I want to make sure we have a few days to get everything organized.”

“So, we’re doing this during a party?” Betty asked, looking over some of the plans again. It seemed simple enough, reminding her of her first heist where they had stolen some rubies, but it seemed the prize here would put them in a little more danger.

“Yes,” Toni replied. “It won’t be too much security but enough to cause a problem if we don’t do this right.”

“Christmas Eve heist,” Betty laughed. “You guys sure know how to make things exciting. What are the plans for Christmas day?”

Jughead moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, grazing her cheek with his lips. “I don’t know what their plans are, but I have some fun planned for us,” he whispered against her ear. Betty grinned and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“Subtle Jones, real subtle.”

The next week was spent running through the plans and getting Betty up to speed on the details and she had to admit she was very excited about going to Switzerland. She was also very nervous. What if she wasn’t able to handle it? What if she got sick?

“You alright?” Jughead asked softly as she stood and gazed out over the beach the evening before their flight.

“Yeah, just thinking,” she smiled. 

“What about?” he wondered, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. “You worried?”

“Just anxious,” she sighed. “I promise I’m fine otherwise.”

“Well, anxiety isn’t exactly good either,” he frowned, pulling her close. “I don’t want to stress you out. I’ll call this whole thing off if I have to.”

“It’s okay,” Betty laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m perfectly healthy, my mental health is better than it’s ever been. I’m just nervous excited. This doesn’t seem like it will be a difficult heist.”

“It shouldn’t be,” he shrugged. “This guy isn’t exactly smart or worried. Nobody is supposed to know he even has this list of accounts.”

“So then,” Betty smiled. “How exactly did you find out?”

“I have connections,” he winked and she let out a laugh.

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true,” Jughead said arrogantly and she rolled her eyes before pulling his head down for a thorough kiss. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed despite her protests that she was still packing.

“Later,” he insisted as he fell with her into the satin sheets. 

She didn’t argue with him.

The Serpents of course chartered a jet and had complete comfort and privacy for their flight to Switzerland. Betty had to admit, being rich was fun. She had gotten used to the luxurious life style that the Serpents provided and never in all her years growing up did she dream she would have a life like this. Never did she dream she would have such an incredible man to love her.

She sat on the seat and watched him at the small table with Sweet Pea, going over the last minute details and felt her heart fill to overflowing. So much had changed in her life over the last few years and these people were her family and she would do anything for every one of them. 

Fangs, who still after all this time, blushed when he spoke to her. Sweet Pea, confident and easy going and still single after his break up with JB, was like a brother to her. FP Jones, who had been so hostile when she’d first arrived, was like a father to her now, kind and caring and always ready to be the father figure when she needed one. Cheryl and Toni were her best friends and as close as sisters. She didn’t know what she’d do if they weren’t in her life. Polly and Alexander had stayed with them for a year on the island and then got restless and had moved to Hong Kong. Betty had a feeling they had wander lust and would move around a lot in their life. 

“What are you thinking about girlie?” Pop asked as he settled down next to her. Pop, who was so dear to her, who protected her from everyone and everything. 

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am,” she smiled, leaning close to kiss his cheek. “How are you? You sure you’re up for this?” 

“Don’t let my age fool you girl,” the older Jones laughed. “I may have sat out on a lot of heists, but this one feels special. It’s Christmas in Switzerland. I wasn’t about to stay on the island all alone while you all went and had some fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re with us,” Betty said happily. Only the small unit of Serpents were with them she hoped everything went well and they didn’t run into trouble. 

The private jet had a bedroom and Betty got up and made her way there, feeling tired from all the excitement of the past week and she was sitting on the edge of the bed when Jughead walked in.

“You alright, hon?” he asked softly, closing the door to give them some privacy.

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” she smiled as he sat next to her. “We have 8 hours of flight time to go so I figured I’d get some sleep before all the fun starts.”

“You want me to lie down with you until you fall asleep?” he asked, brushing a hair off her face.

“I would never say _no_ to that,” Betty sighed happily and she moved into the middle of the bed and lay down as Jughead lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He pressed kisses to her neck and jaw and she laughed softly. “Sleep, Jug, I’m wanting to sleep…” 

“I’m not doing anything,” he murmured, smiling against her skin. 

She pulled her head back and touched her fingers to his face. “You’re very handsome.”

“You always say that.”

“It’s always true,” Betty said with a giggle and he grinned as he kissed the breath right out of her. When he pulled back, she cuddled into him and closed her eyes, the warmth of his body and movement of the plane quickly lulling her to sleep.

When he was sure Betty wouldn’t wake up, Jughead left the room and went back out into the main cabin and settled at the table with Pea.

“She alright? She seems tired lately,” his friend mentioned.

“Yeah, she’s good. All this excitement is wearing her out,” Jughead sighed. “Maybe we shouldn’t go through with it.”

“Oh no,” Cheryl laughed. “Don’t you dare cancel this because you’re worried about her. She’ll kick your ass.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. 

“It’s going to be great, Jug,” FP said with a reassuring smile. “We planned everything down to the tiniest detail. Nothing will go wrong.”

“Maybe I went a little over the top with this,” Jughead laughed. “I just wanted to celebrate this Christmas with a bang.”

“Well, no question that will happen,” Toni piped in from the back where she was working on a puzzle. “I can’t wait for it to be over. This one is giving me anxiety.”

“Boy, come back here,” Pop called out from the back of the cabin where he was settled in a plush seat. Jughead got up and walked over to sit beside him, giving the man a squeeze on his knee. The older Jones leaned forward and grasped his hands, smiling. “You sure you’re ready for this?” he asked seriously. “This heist has the potential to change your life.”

“Yeah, it’s a big one and I can’t say I’m not nervous because I hate keeping things from Betty, but I think it will go good.”

“And everything is in the safe as it should be?” Pop asked.

“Well, that’s what this all depends on, right?” Jughead laughed nervously. 

“It’ll be good boy.”

Jughead nodded and leaned back in his seat and gaze out the window at the clouds going by. He hoped so. His future depended on it.

Switzerland was beautiful. Betty was in awe as she gazed out the window of the car that took them to where they were staying. Gimmelwald as it was called, a beautiful remote village halfway up a mountain, in the heart of the Swiss Alps was a place she had ever only dreamed about. The mountains looming around them took her breath away and she suddenly realized she might just be a mountain person and would take this over the beach any day. It was simply breathtaking and she suddenly longed to see it in the summer when everything was green.

“This is so beautiful, Jug,” she breathed, unable to keep her eyes still as she looked around. 

He watched her with a smile and his heart warmed at the excitement on her face. They hadn’t travelled much since they settled on the island. Just a trip to Australia a year ago and around South America when they got fidgety with island life, but seeing the look on her face made this all worth it.

“I could really get used to this,” she exclaimed, pointing at a frozen waterfall. “I bet that’s so beautiful in the summer.”

“It is,” he said softly, still watching her face.

“You’ve been here I guess,” she smiled. 

“Yes, when I’d come visit JB I’d look around a little. I always wanted to bring you back here.”

“Well, I guess it’s good that this heist came up then,” she said with a smile and he chuckled. 

“Yes, good thing.”

They arrived at a beautiful little inn and while the room wasn’t very large, it was lush and rich, furnished with gorgeous wood pieces and a giant bed. The carpet was thick and soft and Betty was sure she could have slept on the floor and been perfectly comfortable. The Serpents had booked the entire place to themselves and she was glad for the privacy. Jughead put the bags on the bed and she walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back, gasping at the breath taking view of the mountains and valley. She felt like she was in paradise.

“So I’m guessing the place we’re hitting is somewhere around here?” she asked as she turned to watch Jughead flop down on the bed. He hated travelling and she noticed he always liked to sleep for a couple days after long flights anywhere. She walked over and he reached for her hand and pulled her down on top of him.

“It’s a little further up the mountain and overlooks the entire valley,” he said with a yawn.

“You know,” Betty said with a smile as she braced on her hands and teasingly pressed against him as her legs straddled his hips. “If you slept on the plane you wouldn’t be so tired all the time when you fly.”

“I can’t sleep in the air. It’s weird,” he said with a groan, his hands settling on her waist to hold her still.

“You’re weird for thinking it’s weird,” she giggled.

“Would you like to tire me out a little more?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye and a nudge of his hips.

“I sure would,” she breathed, leaning down to kiss him softly. His arms came around her and she forgot everything but him.

The next few days were spent scouting and planning and when Jughead showed Betty the place they would be working the heist at, she was in awe. It wasn’t enormous like other places they’d worked but it was quite grand and beautiful. Build from stone and wood, she fell in love with the place. 

“I’m almost sad to rob whoever lives here?” she sighed as she sat in the car with Jughead and stared up at the place. He looked at her and laughed.

“Relax honey, we aren’t stealing his home, just a list he has no business having. If he was to go through with his plan, he’d get himself killed. Think of it as saving his life,” he shrugged.

“Will we get ourselves killed?” she asked worriedly, looking at him with wide eyes.

“No,” Jughead chuckled. “We’re just going to mess with the bank accounts, no blackmailing the owners. They’ll have no idea who did it.”

“Oh, right,” Betty sighed. 

“Do you want me to pull the plug?” he asked.

“Jug, will you stop it,” she frowned. “You’re not pulling the plug on anything. It’s just been a while and I’m nervous.”

“There’s more to it than that,” he said softly, pulling her closer.

“Baby, I’m fine, I promise,” she whispered with a smile.

The night of the heist arrived and Betty noticed Jughead was nervous. It made her anxious because Jughead was never nervous before a heist. She didn’t know if he was just worried about her or the job they had to do, but it unnerved her. He sat in the chair, sipping on a brandy and seemed to anyone looking to be completely relaxed but she knew better. It was little things that gave it away. The way he kept tapping his glass with his fingers, tugging at his hair, bouncing his leg, quick smiles for everyone that just as quickly vanished when the moment was over. He was nervous and she wanted to panic.

“Cher, this whole thing is giving me anxiety,” she said in a hushed voice to Jughead wouldn’t hear. “Why is Jughead nervous? Jughead is never nervous.”

“Don’t worry, hon,” Cheryl said with a smile as she adjusted Betty’s diamond necklace. “You should know by now if there was a problem with the plan, Jughead would never go through with it.”

“Then why is he so nervous? I know he’s worried about me, no matter how much I keep insisting that I’m fine, but it seems like something more…” she rambled.

“Betty!” Cheryl said firmly, grasping her shoulders. “You know him. If he sees you going into panic, he will pull the plug and if you don’t want that to happen, get your shit together. Trust me when I tell you everything is fine!”

“Fine,” Betty sighed, looking over at him again. He looked up and caught her eye and winked and she smiled back doing her best to look relaxed. 

It was Christmas and if they all ended up in jail, she may just kick his ass.

He got up from his chair and walked over to her, his eyes twinkling and she had no idea how the man could be nervous and still look completely relaxed like he was going to tell a joke. He had many talents.

“You ready love?” he asked, cupping her chin and placing a soft warm kiss on her lips. 

“I think so,” she smiled, smoothing her hands down her cream colored gown. “How did we get an invite to this party again?”

“I’m very charming,” he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes. Of course she believed him, but his arrogance was ridiculous. And sexy. 

“Who are we going as?”

“Ourselves.”

“Really?” she asked in surprise. “Why?”

“There is no guest list to check our names and I haven’t actually given them to anyone, so there isn’t any need for anyone to know them. So really, if someone asks, just can make up whatever name and story you like.”

“That doesn’t seem like a very precise plan,” she frowned.

“Relax,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “Cars are ready, so let’s go.”

On the way to the party, they went over the details and it all seemed too simple to Betty. She had to admit, even back on the island when going over all the plans, it really had all seemed simple. The man with the list had almost no security and all they had to do was shut down any alarms, keep an eye on anyone who seemed to be on watch and make it to the bedroom with the safe. Crack the safe and that was it. Something wasn’t right and she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Why wouldn’t this guy have more security with such a priceless list in his safe?” she asked.

“Oh my God, again with the questions,” Toni laughed.

“I told you hon,” Jughead said softly, squeezing her hand. “Nobody knows he has it.”

“But you know,” she insisted. “How do you know? Who found out and told you?”

“Fangs, stop the car,” Pop ordered and the car was pulled over on the side of the road. Cheryl let out an irritated sigh and Betty bit her lip and swallowed.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I’m just…”

“Your decision, Betts,” the old man said, watching her face. “Right now. Do we keep going or do you want to pull the plug? It’s up to you.”

“Pop…” Jughead sighed.

“Shut up boy.”

"We keep going," Betty said quickly.

"You sure?"

“One hundred percent.”

“Keep going Fangs.”

The car started again and Jughead smiled at her and she let out a nervous laugh.

“Damn, you’d think this was my first time,” she grumbled.

“Well, it has been 6 months since we did a job,” Pea offered gently. “And we’re in a new country, the list is bunch of dangerous dudes, I can see why you have reservations.”

“I’m good,” she insisted as they pulled up to the house. 

It was stunning in the night. Rising up over the valley like a beacon and the view down the mountain side was breathtaking. The lights of the village twinkled in the night and she just stared for a moment, trying to engrain it in her memory. 

“It is so so beautiful here,” she breathed. She pulled the wrap more tightly around herself as they got ready to exit the car into the winter air. Jughead pulled her close and kissed her softly.

“I love you,” he whispered against her mouth and she leaned against him, borrowing some of his warmth. 

“I love you too,” she replied. “Now, let’s get this done and don’t get us arrested.”

He laughed and helped her out of the car. Cheryl handed out the masks as this was apparently another masquerade and she felt a little more relaxed that their faces wouldn’t be showing. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of the arm Jughead offered her and they headed up the walk to the grand front entrance.

They were ushered inside without so much as a greeting and she looked around in awe. It was truly stunning. Beautiful wood beams and stone, kind of like the Inn but on a much grander scale. It wasn’t like the mansions they had worked, it was homey and cozy, even as it was rich. Every part of it was rich and lush. While large, it was really just a regular home that belonged to someone with money.

She looked around and noticed it wasn’t a large party, maybe fifty people or so. They weren’t using COMs because they weren’t necessary and she realized she was being overly anxious for nothing. This looked like it was going to be a breeze. They moved further into the home and fanned out, going in separate directions to case the place and make sure everything was as it should be.

“You look stunning, by the way,” Jughead whispered in her ear as he led her around the room to the table holding hors d'oeuvres and offered her a shrimp. Betty shook her head and reached for a small pastry instead. She bit into it and closed her eyes in bliss.

“Everything ive eaten here since we stepped off the plane is heavenly,” she sighed. “Can we move here?”

“Sure,” Jughead chuckled. “Why not?”

“Don’t tempt me,” she laughed, popping the rest of her pastry in his mouth. She looked around again and nodded and smiled at the people that looked her way. “This place is so beautiful. It’s hard to imagine an idiot thinking he can blackmail mobsters lives here.” She grabbed another small bite of food and they walked over to the wall of windows and she gasped when she saw the view. “My God, Jughead. Imagine waking up to this view every single day. I’m dying of jealousy.”

Jughead smiled as he gazed out over the valley that had twinkling lights spread around, showing homes nestled in the mountain side. “It is beautiful. The first time I saw Switzerland I thought it would be a nice place to retire to.”

“Really?” Betty asked with a smile as she looked at him. “When we’re done with this crazy life we’ll come here?”

“Whatever you want,” he said softly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She really was beautiful. Her hair pulled back, showing off her beautiful face. The simple elegant gown that flowed down her body that he just wanted to rip off. The diamonds that glittered on ears, neck and wrist. Everything about her was beautiful and he felt like the luckiest man on the planet. “How did I get so blessed?” 

“You stole me,” she giggled, leaning in and giving him a slow, sexy kiss.

“Best heist of my life,” he murmured against her mouth.

Betty kissed him again and pulled back, glancing around the room. There were two men standing by the giant stone fireplace watching them and she paused and frowned. They were wearing masks but for some reason they seemed familiar. Their stance, the way they wore their tux.

“Jug?”

“Hmmm?”

“The two men at the fireplace, should we be concerned?”

Jughead glanced over and smiled and waved. They waved back and turned back to their conversation.

“They seem okay.”

“Good grief,” Betty sighed. “I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Jughead rested his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze.

“It’s all okay,” he promised. “Just relax and enjoy the party and the view.”

“Where are the others?”

“Checking things out. They will report any problem. Really they are just hear to make sure we don’t get disturbed when we go to the safe.”

“Can we go now?” she asked. Jughead laughed and hugged her.

“Oh my God, woman, you need to relax.”

“You’re right,” Betty agreed and gave herself a shake. She looked around the room again, her eyes focused on the giant tree in the corner. It stood all the way to the ceiling and was piled with gifts underneath. She guessed after they stole the list, the man could still continue with his Christmas, so they weren’t really stealing it.

“Would you like to dance?” Jughead asked, holding out his hand. She took it and they walked to the middle of the room where a few other couples swayed to the string quartet that played in the corner. 

“It’s Christmas Eve,” she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Will we be waking up to presents?”

“I don’t know,” he smiled. “Guess we’ll see.”

“Well, I’m in Switzerland with my favorite people in the world and a man I love more than life. It’s a pretty damn good Christmas so far.” His hand smoothed down her back and her skin tingled where he touched. His body swaying next to her, brushing against hers was making her want to find the nearest bed.

“Stop it,” he growled against her ear. She giggled and gave him a squeeze.

“What am I doing?”

“You have that look in your eyes and I have no time to carry you off to bed right now,” he laughed.

“Later then?” 

“Count on it.”

They finished their dance and wandered around a little, exploring the parts of the house they could get to and it really was stunning. Betty decided when they retired she wanted a place just like it. As they sampled some more tasty things from the food table, Pea wandered up to them.

“Coast is clear, Jug,” he said seriously. “Time to work.” He glanced at Betty. “You have the bag?” She held up her wrist that had a small white velvet bag attached to it for the flash drive and nodded.

“Okay, let’s get this done,” Jughead said, glancing around at the serpents around the room and giving them each a slight nod. He took Betty’s hand and they made their way to the stairs and headed up to the open balcony looking down into the great room. The few people gathered there were watching the party below and they easily slipped down a dimly lit hallway to a room at the end. Pea had made sure the door was unlocked and they quickly entered and quietly closed the door.

“Which one of the people out there was the owner?” Betty asked in a hushed voice.

“The one Cheryl and Toni were keeping busy,” Jughead shrugged as he moved over to the safe. 

“Oh, right. I didn’t pay much attention.” She looked around and took in the details of the room. “This place is lovely. Is this a guest room, you think? It looks too small to be a master suite.”

“Probably,” he spoke as he worked to open the safe. He wasn’t as quick as Archie had always been, who used tools and gadgets to get it done. Jughead went by touch and listening and took a little extra time. 

“There are no cameras in here?”

“None that Fangs found.”

“Doesn’t it all seem too easy to you?” Betty asked again, chewing her lip nervously. 

“Well, I told you it would be an easy job,” Jughead shrugged. “This guy is an amateur and an idiot.” He happened to click the safe open right then and opened it. Betty moved closer and peered in, seeing some papers, various jewelry and a small black box that Jughead grabbed. He opened it and sitting on the velvet was a small flash drive and he grinned. “Got it!” 

“You sure?”

“Well, it’s exactly as I was told, so yeah, I’m pretty sure.” He closed and locked the safe and straightened with a smile. 

“I’ll make sure the hall is clear,” Betty said quickly, walking to the door and peeking out. It was empty and she opened the door. Jughead slipped the small box into the bag on her wrist and they hurried back to the main room. As they came down the stares, a quiet signal went through the room and the Serpents started making their way to the door.

“Hold it.”

The firm and familiar voice caused Betty to freeze and she gasped and whirled around. Jughead quickly moved so they were pressed together and she stared at the two men she had noticed earlier at the fireplace. That had seemed so familiar to her. They removed their mask and she stepped back in shock.

Agents Keller and Mason.

“Oh shit,” she breathed, looking at Jughead in panic. She knew it! She had sensed it all alone. Something about this whole thing was wrong and now they were caught.

“Fancy running into you two here,” Keller smirked as he stared at them. “Care to tell me what you’re doing in Switzerland?”

"Shit," Jughead sighed. "I figured we'd be out of here before you two showed up."

Betty gaped at him. "You knew they were coming?" she exclaimed.

"I caught wind of it," Jughead said calmly, pulling off his mask. Betty did the same and fixed her furious stare on him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me the feds might show up?"

"I didn't think it was important?" he offered.

"Are you kidding?" she snapped.

“You guys have lost your touch,” Agent Mason laughed. “You fell for a pretty simple trap. I told Keller it wouldn’t work and well, I guess I was wrong.”

Betty felt like fainting and she gripped Jughead’s hand, pressing against him. “Jug,” she whispered. “What’s happening?”

"They set us up," he said calmly, as was his way.

"Wait, you knew it was the Feds who leaked the info?" Mason asked in surprise.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Jughead laughed. "Of course I knew it was you. I simply got tonight's timing wrong."

"Okay, what's happening?" Betty asked again.

“You’ve been caught, Miss Cooper,” Agent Keller announced. 

“Why are you even still looking to catch the Serpents,” she asked, suddenly furious. “I thought this was all done with!” 

“Well, that file has a lot of info that we need and yes, we set it up for you guys to steal, but the Shadow Thief over here has decided to not hand it over and have some fun with it and well, we can’t have that.”

“Well, then take it and leave,” she insisted.

“Betty,” Jughead murmured, attempting to calm her down.

“Oh we’re going to take it all right,” Mason laughed, holding out his hand. “Hand it over.”

At this point, everyone at the party had gathered around and were watching in awe at what was taking place. The music had stopped and the room was filled with silence.

“No.”

“No?”

“Betty, what are you doing?” Jughead asked, looking at her in surprise.

“I’m not giving him anything until he promises that we can leave.”

“That’s not how this works,” Keller sighed.

“You have no authority here!” she fumed.

“Betty,” Jughead sighed. “Just give him the drive.”

She glared at him for just giving up so easy and yanked open the bag, pulling out the box and opened it. She stretched it toward the agents. “Take it then.” Mason glanced down at it and furrowed his brow.

“Is that a joke?” he asked, confused.

“What?” Betty snapped, glancing down at the open box. 

She froze in surprise.

Where the flash drive should have been, a large square canary diamond ring, surrounded by smaller diamonds sparkled up at her.

She looked at Jughead in shock and saw the twinkling mirth in his eyes very closely matched the twinkling of the ring. “Jug?” she whispered, her voice shaking. She didn’t notice the agents smiles as they stepped back into the group of guests and she saw nothing but the love of her life.

Betty stared in shock as he slowly dropped down to one knee.

“What is happening?” she gasped, her hand on her chest. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She whipped her head around and stared at the two agents and Keller winked at her and she became so confused and overwhelmed, she burst into tears.

“Betty.” 

His soft voice cut through her panic and her heart was suddenly bursting with overwhelming excitement. She looked back down at him, on one knee in front of her, in a room full of people surrounding them and she suddenly understood why nothing seemed to make sense and why he’d seemed so nervous.

“Yes?” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

“The day I met you, my life changed,” he began, a slight tremor in his voice. Betty bit her lip and smiled and gripped his hand as he gently held hers. He was so unbelievably beautiful and she had no idea what she had done to deserve him. “I never wanted love and I made no secret of that but the minute I laid eyes on you, something inside me shifted and before I even realized what was happening, I was so in love that it hurt to breathe when I was away from you. I was always afraid of love, afraid of the pain it could cause and I’ve felt it – I’ve been so terrified at the thought of losing you or when I thought I had lost you, it almost killed me, but it’s nothing compared to how overwhelming and amazing it feels to love you and to be loved by you.” He paused and she let out a tearful laugh when she realized how terrified he actually looked. He was laying his heart out for everyone to see and she had never loved him more than she did in that moment. 

“I love you,” she breathed and his smile made her heart race. Her words seemed to give him strength and he took a deep breath and continued. 

“You told me a couple years ago that if I asked you to marry me, you would say yes, that you would be mine forever and there is nothing I want more in this world. I love you Betty Cooper, more than my life, more than I can explain, more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I would be so honored if you would stand at my side, not only as my Serpent partner, but as my wife. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she managed to get out around a sob. “Oh my God, so much yes!” Betty exclaimed as he grinned, slipping the beautiful ring on her finger. He stood and she threw herself into his arms, forgetting there was anyone else in the room. Jughead laughed and took her mouth in a thorough kiss as he lifted her off the floor and whirled her around. She pulled away breathless and laughing, smiling down into his face, noticing his own watery eyes and she kissed him again.

“I love you,” he whispered into her mouth, between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Through the crying and laughing and kissing, Betty suddenly became aware of the cheers and clapping and she pulled back and Jughead lowered her to the floor. She glanced around and was once again shocked when she realized nobody was wearing a mask and it appeared that every Serpent was in attendance. Serpents that she knew they left behind on the island.

“I’m confused,” she said, shaking her head. “How did this happen?”

“A lot of planning and sneaking around,” Jughead said with a smile. 

She shook her head and stared at everyone and then her eyes found Polly and she burst into tears once again. She looked back at him. “You brought Polly?”

“Of course,” he laughed. “She would have killed me if I hadn’t.”

“You brought everyone,” she whispered. “I mean, I had this feeling that something was off and you all did such a good job. I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Yeah, who would believe this,” Jughead said with laugh. “Turns out I’m a cheesy fucker.” She giggled and hugged him again, clinging to him as she stared at the beautiful ring.

“Did you buy this?” she suddenly asked. Everyone burst out laughing.

“Yes, my love, I actually bought that. I promise it’s not stolen.”

She kissed him again, his arms wrapped tightly around her and she didn’t pull back until she desperately needed to breath. He rested his forehead against hers, his breathing heavy.

“Damn, woman. I’m tempted to carry you to the bedroom right now, but we should probably celebrate with the family a little.” 

Betty pulled back and looked around. “Speaking of bedroom – what is this place? An Inn? You borrow it from a friend?”

“Well,” Jughead said with a smile. “I thought maybe you’d like a home away from home.”

“What?” she gasped, once again in complete shock. 

“It’s yours. Well, ours actually, but yes, it’s our home.”

“This beautiful place is ours?” she exclaimed. “Oh my gosh. I don’t know what to do with all this information. I thought we were stealing Christmas, not buying it.”

“It’s ours,” he smiled, hugging her close again, his fingers lacing through hers. “I know the beach gets tiresome after a while and I just figured we could go back and forth as we see fit. Maybe have this as a winter vacation spot, or stay here and use the island as a tropical vacation spot. Whatever you want.”

People started wandering up to them with congratulations and hugs and by the time Betty got to the end where Polly waited, she burst into tears again, hugging her sister for long moments.

“I’m so happy for you, sis,” she whispered, hugging her back just as tightly. “It’s amazing how life turned out for us, isn’t it.”

“I’m so incredibly grateful,” Betty said tearfully. “So much evil and sadness turned into such an amazing life and I wouldn’t change any of it, if this is where we end up.” She chatted a while with her sister before looking around for Jughead, finding him sitting relaxed on the stairs with a beer in his hand. Making her way over, she sat down next to him and he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“How are you doing, hon? Feeling okay?” he asked, kissing her temple.

“Yes, I feel perfect. I am hoping thought that I get to have you alone soon,” she said, biting her lip and staring at his mouth. She desperately wanted it all over her.

“Oh yeah, naughty girl,” he said teasingly. “What do you want me alone for?”

“I kind of want to ride my fiancé,” she said casually.

“Damn, woman,” he groaned, hauling her up against him. “I’ll throw everyone out.”

“No, don’t do that,” she giggled.

“I don’t think anyone will mind if we sneak away,” Jughead said, a heated look in his eyes and she wasn’t about to say no. She nodded quickly and he stood, helping her up and motioned up the stairs.

“Where are we going?” she asked, surprised. “I was thinking more like going back to the Inn.”

“This is our house, remember?” he laughed. “One of the Serpents packed up our stuff when we left and it’s all here.”

“What?” He laughed at her confusion. “I give up trying to figure this out,” she sighed. “You guys sure got me good.”

“Months of planning and secrets,” he admitted with a grin as he led her upstairs.

“I can’t believe you,” she chided, giving him a light smack on the arm. “How did I not notice anything?” 

“I’m very good at secrets,” he winked as they walked across the upper balcony. She glanced down into the great room and smiled at all the serpents milling around and having a wonderful time. What a great Christmas this was turning out to be.

Jughead led her down a different hall and she still couldn’t believe that this amazing place belonged to them. She loved it at first sight and she was so excited to live there. He walked her right to the end and opened the last door, ushering her in. Once again, she paused and stared, completely overwhelmed.

This was clearly the master suite. It was enormous and stunning. The bed was clearly custom made, larger than king size, she was sure of that. Made of rich wood, with towering posts. There was plush rugs on the hard wood floor in front of the massive stone fire place where a fire crackled and warmed the room. The view was the same as the great room, down the valley and visable through a virtual wall of windows. The seating was plush leather. She couldn’t manage to take it all in, from what seemed like hundreds of lit candles, to the roses everywhere, to the strawberries and chocolate, the silk robes draped over the chair. She walked around, running her fingers over things, pausing to glance into an equally impressive ensuite and she could barely breathe from all the beauty. 

Betty turned and found Jughead leaning against the closed door, watching her with a smile on his face. “Someone got this ready, obviously.”

“Cheryl and Toni,” he said with a chuckle. 

“When they were distracting the “owner” no doubt,” she said with a shake of her head. She walked over to him and trailed her fingers down his torso and watched as he swallowed, staying completely still as her hand moved over him. “You know, sometimes when I’d think about maybe marrying you one day, I would wonder how you’d propose and I had it in my head that it would probably be an afterthought question while we were being lazy in bed. I never in my life would have imagined that you’d buy a house in Switzerland, fly every single serpent here, put on a fake heist, invite two FBI agents as decoys and propose in front of every single person we know. I mean, that’s the cheesiest and most amazing damn thing ever. You never fail to surprise me and frankly, I love it. Life will never be boring with you.”

“It was pretty cheesy, wasn’t it,” he laughed.

“So cheesy and so utterly perfect. I can honestly say, I had absolutely no freaking idea. And this ring, my God, Jughead… this ring is breathtaking.” She lifted her hand it the sparkling yellow diamond almost blinded her.

“I love you,” he said softly, unable to look away from her face. 

All the excitement and overwhelmed buzzing in her body went still and she was suddenly so filled with need and want, she could barely stand it. Betty slid her hand into his silky hair and pulled his head down for a heavy, open mouth kiss. His lips were warm, his tongue wet and hot and he groaned, his hands sliding down and moving over her backside, pulling her against him. 

Jughead lifted her and she felt his arousal, hard and heavy in his pants, as desperate for her as she was for him. He walked with her to the center of the room and pulled away, gasping for breath. Betty whimpered, wanting more and he gave it to her, kissing her again, his tongue stroking hers, his hands sliding over her gown, feeling her curves.

“Take it off,” she breathed, her tongue licking at his lips. Jughead turned her slowly, his fingertips playing along her shoulders and he slowly lowered the zipper of her gown, gently stroking the skin he uncovered. 

“You are so perfect,” he whispered against her shoulder as he pressed kisses along the top of it. He lowered the dress straps off her shoulders and they slid down her arms and the dress slipped down her body and pooled at her feet. Betty turned and he took a moment to let his eyes roam over her. The golden skin, long silky legs, full breasts barely contained in a tiny strapless bra, a scrap of lace between her legs. “So perfect and beautiful,” he whispered again before his mouth came down on hers. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself against him. Both his hands held her face and his mouth moved hungrily over hers, his tongue wrapping around hers. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around him, wanting him closer. The feel of her almost nude body brushing against his clothing was arousing and sexy and she could feel the heat and moisture gather quickly between her legs. 

“Bed,” she moaned into his mouth. “Now.” 

Jughead over to it and slowly lowered her onto the sheets. He didn’t come down on top of her, rather just leaned over her, his mouth moving down her neck, sucking the skin where her pulse fluttered wildly. His mouth moved across her chest and his fingers played with the edge of her bra, her breasts straining to spill free. He teased her, his mouth moving slowly around the swell until she was pulling his hair to get his mouth where she wanted it. He laughed softly and bit the nipple through the lace and she moaned, arching into him. He pressed against her and she could feel his arousal making her whole body felt like it was on fire. 

“Please,” she whimpered, her head pressing back into the silky sheets on the bed. Jughead grasped the edge of her bra with his teeth and tugged gently until she spilled free and he swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and her ragged groan made him twitch against her. 

He lifted his head and smiled down at her and she bit her lip, moving restlessly against him, spreading her legs so he could fit more easily between them. 

“You inviting me in?” he teased and she laughed seductively.

“Oh, you know I am,” she purred, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back.

“Damn, I’ll never get tired of looking at you,” he said headedly, his eyes devouring her. 

Betty pushed herself up to a sitting position, forcing him to stand between her legs and she reached for the buttons of his shirt and slowly opened it, her hands moving over his taunt torso, watching the muscle flex beneath her fingers. He sucked in a breath when her fingers dipped under the waist band of his pants and she grinned, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. She pushed them down, leaving him in his boxers that were quite snug against a rather large bulge. 

Jughead kicked his pants aside and she hooked her fingers into his boxers and slowly pulled them down. He sprang free and she stared at him, trailing her fingers along the length and she saw the muscles on his stomach contract. She smiled and wrapped her hand around him and squeezed and he bucked against her. Holding his gaze, she leaned forward and licked at the drop that gathered on the tip and he groaned. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, his head dropping back. Betty ran her tongue up the length and took him in her mouth. His hand moved to her hair and clenched, pulling slightly as his hips moved automatically against her mouth. Betty worked him, teasing, dragging her tongue, tugging on him. She ran her hands up his thighs, along his side and down his front, feeling the hard steel and smooth skin. She raked her nails along his torso and he growled at the pleasure/pain he felt. 

Jughead felt like his knees were going to buckle as Betty moved her mouth over him. He looked down and had to work hard to not spill in her mouth when he saw her wet tongue lick over him. “Damn that dirty mouth,” he groaned, thrusting lightly. Betty grinned around him and took him deep, pulling on him and her eager wet sounds were his undoing and he came in her mouth almost before he even realized he was coming.

She moaned as she swallowed around him, not letting go until he was done. When she released him, he grabbed her and pulled her up, devouring her mouth with his before falling with her to the sheets. When he pulled back she was gasping for breath, her body aching with need and she whimpered as his lips moved over her chest, sucking a nipple deep in his mouth, his hand moving down between her legs and tearing away the scrap of lace that did nothing to hide her arousal. 

“Please, Jug,” she pleaded, her core chasing his fingers as he teased her.

“What do you need, Betty,” he asked gruffly. “Tell me.”

“Your mouth Jug,” she pleaded. “Please.” Jughead kissed her again and slowly moved down her body, his tongue dragging between her breast and down over her stomach. His hands hurriedly parted her thighs, opening her to his hungry gaze. He kissed each thigh and sucked on the skin in the crease where her leg met her torso and she lifted her hips, needing more. When he raked his tongue over her, Betty sobbed at the pleasure that raced through her.

“You taste good.” He growled against her glistening flesh. His words made her stomach clench and she felt her body begin to shake. His tongue swirled around her clit and then moved down and pressed inside her. 

“Oh my god,” she gasped, her hand clenching his hair. He groaned against her and did it again. He moved back to her clit and his fingers slid inside her, curling while he sucked on her and Betty didn’t even have time to prepare as she shattered in release. “Jug!” she cried out, bucking against him. He worked her through it and then his tongue lazily started again smiling against her as she let out a ragged groan. She felt his teeth tug on her lip and she let out a little yell and her hips jerked and he laughed softly against her, the sound vibrating up inside her. 

Jughead felt her legs start to shake and moved his fingers slowly back and forth. He groaned at the feel and taste of her and when he felt her start to tighten again he pulled back and stopped the movement of his fingers. She moaned in protest and he smiled against her thigh, biting her skin gently.

“Please, Jug,” she begged, lifting her hips, chasing his mouth. He lifted his head and looked at her. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him. “Don’t stop,” she begged. He held her gaze and again raked his tongue over her and she fell back again, her hand gripping his hair. He set on her with earnest and curling his fingers, he sucked her clit and she fell apart, his name echoing around the room. He groaned as her release covered his tongue as her thighs squeezed on his head, her body clenching on his fingers. He pushed her legs apart again and kept going, lapping at her, his tongue swirling, his teeth grazing, his fingers pressing. 

“Again,” he demanded.

“Fuck, I can’t….” she protested when he pushed his tongue inside her. “Jug, please,” she moaned, unsure if she was begging him to stop or continue, so intense was the pleasure, she couldn’t think. He eased slightly, his hand moving slowly up her leg, his tongue slowing to almost lazy and a slow intense orgasm once again blazed through her and her nails dug into his shoulders as she wilted into the sheets. Jughead left one last lingering kiss on her and slowly lifted up, his hand wiping over his mouth. He gazed down at her, his eyes hooded and filled with desire.

“You need a minute?” he asked gently, the heat in his eyes burning into her. She nodded and he lay down next to her, smoothing the hair off her face. She touched his lips and smiled at the sparkling diamond ring.

“I’m going to be your wife,” she whispered and he grinned, his hand gripping her waist, his arousal brushing against her stomach. Betty shifted and moved until he was on his back and she lifted herself over him, straddling him so he nestled between her thighs. Jughead groaned when he felt her slick heat cover him and her hips moved slightly, causing him to slide through her folds.

“Fuck,” he growled, gripping her thighs and forcing her to stay still. “If you need a minute, you’re going to have to stop that.”

“I think I might be ready,” she teased, her body still humming from orgasm, but the need to have him deep inside her almost overwhelming. She moved again, his arousal sliding back and forth and she moaned, throwing her head back as the head of his cock slid against her clit.

“Baby, please,” he begged, his breathing ragged and needy.

“Please what?” 

“I need to be inside you,” he groaned. “Right fucking now!” Betty lifted her hips and adjusted him before slowly sliding down, gasping as he stretched and filled her.

“Shit,” she whimpered, her nails digging into his chest as she braced herself. He pulled her down and lifted his head to take a nipple in his mouth as he lifted to her, thrusting into her eagerly and she clenched around him, squeezing him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet,” he groaned, releasing her with a pop and his control snapped as he flipped her onto her back and thrust into her again, sinking to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around him and arched wildly into him. 

“Harder,” she said hoarsely. “Please Jughead.” 

He braced his hands on the bed on either side of her head and began to move, hard and fast and he knew he wasn’t going to last. Her moans and cries spurred him on and he thrust into her again and again, his mouth devouring hers, his tongue thrusting deep, tasting her dark corners. “Jug, oh my god, I’m going to come,” she whimpered, and he lifted his head and watched her, her eyes glazed over and the fact that he didn’t have to use his hands to get her there turned him on more than he thought possible, swelling impossibly hard inside her. “Fuck!” she gasped as her orgasm slammed over her, her body tightening like a vice on him.

“Holy shit,” he groaned, her body pulling him so deep. He thrust hard, once, twice and then he was coming, deep and hard, spilling into her almost violently, his body shuddering and jerking against hers. He moved until he had nothing left, Betty wrapped around him so tightly, he couldn’t have moved away from her if he wanted to. He collapsed on her, drained and sated and she gasped against his neck, trying to catch her breath. When he finally managed to pull away and roll to the side, they groaned at the pull of their bodies and she stayed plastered to him, clinging tightly.

“If we keep this up, we’ll spontaneously combust before we get old,” he managed to mutter and she giggled in between breaths.

“How is it always so good?” she wondered breathlessly. “Have we ever had ordinary sex?”

“Once,” he replied. “But we had only 5 minutes, there wasn’t time for anything else.”

Betty burst out laughing and lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. “I love you so much,” she said with a smile. 

“Will you still love me when this stops working?” he asked with a groan, reaching down to make sure it was all still there. “You might put it out of commission.”

“Mmmmm, is that a challenge?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter. 

“You’re going to kill me,” he laughed, hugging her close. “But would there be a better way to go?”

“I can’t think of one,” she grinned and he rolled her over and pulled a sheet over them. 

“Rest,” he ordered. “I’m giving you an hour and then we go again!” 

He fell into an exhausted happy sleep with her laughter ringing in his ears.

“Up, you sexy snake,” a voice growled in her ear. “There are gifts to open.” 

Betty opened one eye and squinted up at Jughead who was leaning over her, fully dressed. “What?”

“It’s Christmas morning,” he smiled. “And I have a few gifts for my fiancé!” The previous wild night came flooding back and Betty was suddenly wide awake. She lifted her hand in front of her face and the yellow diamond still twinkled back at her and she smiled and bit her lip.

“So, I didn’t dream it? We’re really engaged and had mind blowing sex all night?”

“Oh it’s real alright,” Jughead laughed. “I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to get it up for a week.” Betty got a mischievous look in her eye as she let her eyes wander down his front and he laughed again. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he groaned. “I will not survive. Now get that fine ass up and get dressed.”

“Oh alright,” she said excitedly and jumped out of the huge bed. She paused and looked around. “And we really own this?” 

“Yes,” he laughed, throwing her a long white sweater to wear. It was long enough to cover her and she paired it with white stockings and tied her hair back from her face with a ribbon and followed him out of the bedroom. “You feeling okay?” he asked, squeezing her hand.

“Yes, all good,” she promised, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Let me know if you’re not, okay?” She nodded and they headed downstairs where most of the serpents were already gathered or just showing up. 

It was glorious. There was food and gifts and so much laughter and as Betty stood by the tree, the brand new matching canary diamond earrings glittering in her ears, she felt her eyes fill with tears. What a wonderful family she had. Jughead walked over and pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss.

“You okay?” he asked softly, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

“I’m so happy, Jug,” she said tearfully. “I’m so happy, I’m almost scared. Life is so perfect, it doesn’t seem real.”

“It’s real,” he promised. "And after what you went through before I met you, I will make sure life is always this amazing.”

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing him again. “And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I can’t wait to be your husband,” he replied, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. They turned to face the room, watching everyone enjoy their Christmas morning and he pulled her against him, his hand moving around her waist to settle on her stomach. “Should we share our secret?” he whispered happily. Betty lay her hand over his and her eyes filled with happy tears once again.

“No,” she whispered back. “Let’s keep it for ourselves a little while longer.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll buy you a few more large sweaters.” 

Her giggle was like music to his ears and he kissed her hair and squeezed her close. 

Life was definitely perfect.


End file.
